


Where Were You in the Morning?

by Feyra



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romantic Soulmates, SasuSaku - Freeform, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyra/pseuds/Feyra
Summary: Typically, soulmates will begin dreaming about each other around puberty. Unfortunately, Sakura is a late bloomer. Sasusaku Soulmate AU.





	Where Were You in the Morning?

There had been nothing but darkness in her sleep again. Not a single hint about who her soulmate was, what he looked like, or if he even  _ existed _ . Perhaps she was into girls, and just didn’t know it? No, no, Sakura had never been attracted to her own gender, romantically or sexually.

She was twenty-three now, way past the time where typical “late bloomers”  _ should _ start receiving soul dreams. Her parents were still none the wiser to her empty sleep, and over the years she’d always fed them vague descriptions, even guiltily pretended that her soulmate lived across the country in order to fund her college ambitions.

Sakura brushed away the familiar feeling of crushed hope in her stomach, catching a little bit of her professor’s droning speech about the levels of attachment in soulmate pairs, which of course, was a topic that she personally knew nothing of.

The concept of “soulmates” had been a worldwide phenomenon scientifically confirmed and established around her grandparents’ time. It had been estimated by the time of Sakura’s birth that 90% of the world population experienced soul dreams, and of that percentage, 70% would find their soulmate.

Sakura supposed she was just one of the unlucky ones.

She glanced over her shoulder at her best friend Naruto, whose head was slumped to his desk, eyes closed and dripping drool from the corner of his mouth. A slight smile was carved on his lip, and Sakura knew, without a doubt, that he was dreaming about that dark haired girl with “the pale moon eyes”.

He’d been dreaming about this girl ever since he and Sakura were just children. Probably one of the earliest people to soul dream, Sakura mused. How lucky Naruto was, to know exactly who he was meant for so young into his life.

The door creaked loudly, tuning Sakura back into the present when her professor stopped his lecture to address the newcomer.

“Ah, you must be the new TA. Sasuke Uchiha, I presume?”

Sakura’s brain felt strangely fuzzy at the sight of this Sasuke Uchiha. No guy on the  _ planet _ should be allowed to look that good. 

The dark-haired young man was dressed in business casual attire, as if he was going to an interview instead of a classroom, but he pulled off the suit and slacks like he was a runway model. His features were finely sculpted, and even the bored look on his face was attractive. His eyes, perhaps the best part of any person, were fathomless obsidian pools.

Whoever his soulmate was, they were very, very lucky indeed.

He scanned around the room, bouncing from student to student until he looked right at Sakura seated on the far side of the room. His dark eyes narrowed a fraction, and she tensed up immediately at the sudden ferocity in his expression, but it died down just as quickly and he looked back at the professor.

“Yes, that’s me. Where can I set down my stuff?” Sasuke gestured at a rather large messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

“Right over there. I’m in the middle of a lecture, but I can have a student catch you up on the current semester’s topic before I give you any work.” Her portly teacher quirked an eyebrow in Sakura’s direction and she felt her stomach lurch.

“Sakura. You’re doing just fine in my class, and you seem to be rather distracted today anyways, so why don’t you fill Mr. Uchiha in? Take the desks in the back, please.” He snapped his fingers over at the farthest back corner of the room.

“Y-yes, Professor.”

She got up awkwardly, throwing her stuff into her bag and pushing back her chair in a haste to get the task over with.

Sakura always had a hard time interacting with guys she was attracted to. More often times than not, they already had someone to love. It was a wasted effort to forge a connection beyond one-sided attraction. 

The pair seated themselves across from one another, far enough from the rest of the class so that Professor Barben’s voice dimmed to a buzz in the background.

Her head experienced that odd fuzziness again when she watched him take off his suit jacket, showing a fitted white dress shirt underneath that hugged his upper body like a glove. When he rolled up his sleeves to expose his strong forearms, her mouth dried up.

Goodness,  _ this _ one was probably the worst of them all. She’d never been so immediately drawn to a man before, and it was disorienting just as it was pleasant.

“Your name’s Sakura?” Her name flowed from his lips in a soft breath, and she forced herself to relax even when she noticed how intensely he was staring at her. It was kind of awkward the way he studied every individual part of her face, as if he was taking her presence in,  _ very _ slowly. Did he do this to everyone?

“Yep, that’s me. I’m Sakura Haruno.” She smiled brightly at him, feeling her lips waver a bit when he paused and frowned deeply.

“You don’t know who I am?” He sounded shocked, maybe a little insulted. 

“Um, Sasuke right? That’s what Professor Bardeen said.” He was silent for a long moment, studying her with a slightly cocked head. He then huffed out a long breath, shifted himself in his chair, and leaned forward.

“Why are you in this class, Sakura?” He leaned his chin into his palm of his hand lazily, eyes peering up at her through his thick lashes.

She blinked. “Excuse me?” She hadn’t expected this line of questioning.

“It’s a class on the scientific study of soulmates. You don’t seem like the type of girl to care much about that.”

She scowled at him, suddenly annoyed. “Well, with all due respect, you don’t  _ know _ me.” Who did this guy think he was?

Sasuke’s eyes flashed, and he smirked. “I know your type. Headstrong, stubborn, practical. What are you doing  _ here _ ?” 

She leaned forward, getting right up in his face. He was gorgeous, but she wasn’t about to let him talk down to her. “It’s still science, and the subject  _ does _ matter to me. Plenty of people never match up and they get their hearts broken beyond repair because of the connection. Soulmates aren’t  _ everything _ , you know, and I’m gonna help the unmatched ones get on with their lives.” And maybe one day, she’d be able to help  _ herself _ move on.

“Do you not want to find your soulmate then?” His voice was a low rumble, and a little part of her heart seized up.

“I don’t think I have one to find, anyway.” She hated how pathetic that sounded. A soulmate-less girl in a class based on the subject. Her hands curled up on the table tightly.  _ Why did she tell him?  _ She just opened her big fat mouth to someone she didn’t know at all.

“Sakura.” She looked up in surprise when he gently placed a hand over her fists. The smirk was gone and his face had softened slightly with something akin to kindness. 

“Come see me at the front of the school tomorrow, early. I’ll be at the fountain. I want to show you something.” He quirked his lips upward in a small smile, and it was somehow so endearingly sad that she nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

_ “Come here.” Sakura always loved how raspy his voice got in the mornings.  _

_ Giggling, she obliged, shifting closer to him under the sheets. She ran a hand up and down his bare chest, adoring the warmth of his skin. _

_ They weren’t quite in the need to give into any carnal urges yet, but her caresses did hold a smidge of lustful intent. Of course, he was no fool, and playfully growled at her. “Behave.”  _

_ Sakura wiggled her eyebrows at him, but obeyed, moving her hand upwards to fix his bedhead. She brushed away his bangs to plant a kiss on the scar that lay on his upper temple. She then nestled herself under his arm, sighing contently. _

_ He leaned over to kiss her, and her toes curled in delight. He gently lifted a hand to tangle in her pink hair, moving his mouth slowly over her lips. His hand came down to rest on her stomach, and she smiled against his kiss, knowing what he was trying to do. _

_ “It’s too early for her to start kicking, my love.”  _

_ “You never know,” he protested, laughing. _

_ He shifted over her, his large frame covering her perfectly. He leaned his head down, his intentions growing less and less innocent as he moved his mouth to her neck and then her collarbone, continuing downwards in a molten trail of open-mouthed kisses. _

_ “Who needs to behave now?” she teased, sounding a lot less threatening than she wanted to, especially when his hands joined the exploration party. _

_ She gasped his name, fingernails digging into his back.  _

_ “Sasuke!” _

* * *

Sakura woke with a gasp, hand flying to her racing heart. 

_ She had soul dreamed.  _

There was no doubt about it. 

For the first time in her life, waking up was the real nightmare. Sakura had always heard about how the post-dream pain could make people nearly delusional, but she was experiencing it first-hand. She hadn’t been ready for the aftermath at all. 

She hugged herself, starting to sob from the feeling of the gaping hole inside her. She grieved for the dream that had yet to be a reality.

It should be impossible to fall in love overnight, her mind knew that, but she had clearly underestimated the effect. It felt like every breath she took was tearing her apart from the inside, and the only cure was  _ him _ .

_ Sasuke _ .

* * *

The world was a blur as Sakura flew out of her apartment, almost tripping down the stairs. She ran as fast as she could, sprinting her way down the four blocks towards her college campus. She could care less that she looked like a woman unhinged charging down the street.

Sasuke was sitting on a bench surrounded by a hemisphere of trees that were beginning to melt into their autumn colors. The large ornate fountain in front of him had just turned on, and he was staring into it deeply, watching the water churn. 

His form was familiar to Sakura now. When she walked up to him, she could only think to herself how just one soul dream later, she felt like she’d known him for so much longer than a day. She now knew that his face wasn’t completely perfect(although still close), thanks to a faded childhood scar hidden by the fringe of his bangs. 

He looked up immediately when Sakura walked closer, and she felt tears well up in her eyes at the way he relaxed. It was almost indiscernible, but she knew with every fiber of her being. They locked eyes and she felt that fuzziness that she identified as the soulbond now.

“It was you. The whole time.” What kind of dreams had he had about her? When did he start dreaming? How much did he know about her? There were too many questions.

Nothing on his face changed outwardly, but she could see what he was feeling through his eyes. The swirling onyx depths betrayed relief, pain, and an unbearable amount of devotion that she didn’t deserve.

“The first time I ever dreamed about you was when my parents died.” Her limbs froze in shock at his casual words. “I was so young, and all I remember thinking after that first dream was how inconvenient you were. I’ve dreamed about you every night since, but I honestly hated it. I wanted to hate you.” She was floored, and absolutely confused at his confession. 

“I never had any soul dreams, until last night.” she whispered quietly. He thought she was an  _ inconvenience _ ?

He reached out, gently holding onto her wrist. His touch sent a warm shiver up her arm. “For a long time, I didn’t want to be found. How could someone as broken as me ever deserve a soulmate? But I couldn’t help it. The dreams made you too real, and I  _ fell in love _ , Sakura.” Her breath hitched in her throat. “You wer- _ are _ my light, and I had to find you after all.”

He quirked his lips ruefully. “I should’ve expected that you wouldn’t know who I was.” He looked so deeply regretful that she believed him. “I didn’t think about how you would be affected by my stubbornness.”

Sakura moved to sit next to him on the bench and gently took his hands, raising the calloused fingers up to her slightly damp cheeks. “I forgive you,” she breathed, feeling her chest expand when he flipped his hands over and gently cupped her face, wiping her tears away.

“I took away your chance at a soulmate. I was a fool, Sakura.” He reluctantly let go and reached inside his long trench coat to pull out a worn leather notebook, handing it over to her.

“I’ve written down everything I remember, if you’d like to read it.” He reached up and ran his fingers softly through her locks reverently as she ran her thumbs over the cover of the book. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” he murmured.

Her cheeks burned with a blush, and she shyly smiled at him. “You did that in my dream last night.”

He smiled back at her, showing his teeth in a full-blown grin. She was absolutely blinded by the boyish beauty of his visage, and thought herself infinitely lucky for being its recipient.

“Nice to finally meet you, soulmate.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to drop a comment, leave some kudos, or find me on Twitter @FeyraTweets. Love you guys.


End file.
